SasuSaku Month 2014
by TrishaUchiha2413
Summary: A collection of stories written for SasuSaku month [July 2014] - Completed
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

_**I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees.**_

* * *

><p>Day 1 – The Smell of Fresh Paint<p>

Sakura and Ino carried two paint containers each as they made their way to the rose - haired medic's apartment. She had decided to re-paint the entire apartment as the once pale yellow walls had darkened and it was unpleasant to her. A few days ago she put the primer on so every wall in the house was currently a pure white color.

Now a few days later she had taken Ino with her to assist in carrying the colors she had chosen. "Sakura, do you want me to help you paint?"

"Thanks Ino but if we finish this quickly I won't have anything else to do during my week of vacation."

She shrugged at Sakura's idea of this being a vacation."Alright but don't hesitate to contact me okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Taking her time she finished the living room, kitchen and the bathroom. After finishing up the hallways it was her bedroom next. Making good progress she was already on day four of her vacation. With furniture rearrangement and cleaning up she would make it in time.<p>

Sakura settled on a light pink color for her bedroom walls and began to paint. It was a special hue that wasn't sold in a large container and she realized early that she wouldn't have enough.

Dressed in a white t-shirt and old black ninja pants with pink splatters on them she headed to get one more container.

* * *

><p>Making her way back into her apartment Sakura noticed that the door was opened slightly. She smiled happily that Ino had dropped by again for a visit. Taking off her shoes and going into her living room she spoke up.<p>

"Hey Ino, how do you like my painting skills-"

Sakura paused staring straight at the person before her certain that her eyes were deceiving her. There was the man that had taken her heart since she was a child, his pitch black clothing a stark contrast to the white walls of her living room.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He remained silent, his eyes studying her intently as she neared closer to him one step at a time.

"But you- then the news wasn't true?"

He shook his head. "Don't believe those rumors Sakura. You know better than that."

"What about the witness though? And the burned remains?"

His eyes softened at her confused state. "All fabricated by my captors."

Sakura was inches away from him when tears spilled down her cheeks. She lifted her right hand and balled a fist, hitting his chest with barely any strength.

"Do you know what I went through? I thought that I buried you two years ago! I visit your grave whenever I can and sit there talking to you!"

He grasped her shoulders feeling her shake beneath his hands. "Sakura, I regret not getting to you sooner after my mission. If I hadn't pushed the Hokage to give me that high ranked S-mission none of this would have happened. I was too confident."

She leaned forward resting her face against his chest. Sasuke Instinctively embraced her, allowing her sob."I will never leave you alone again."

She wiped her tears and looked up at him. "Do you promise?"

"I do Sakura."

It was then that she noticed his woodsy scent mingled with the smell of fresh paint as they stood in the center of the living room. It was a scene that would forever be etched in her memory of having him back in her arms again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

_**I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees.**_

Day 2 - Late

* * *

><p>Sakura wadded through the snowy forest with Sasuke next to her. It was already two years since the war ended and more than a year since Team 7 were a unit once more. They had gone on countless missions together but this time it was just her and Sasuke. Naruto had gotten ill with a stubborn cold but Tsunade insisted that the two of them were more than enough.<p>

Their mission was to retrieve a scroll with a forbidden jutsu from a small village in Snow Country and succeeded. Now on their way back toward Konoha they were stuck in a blizzard with white out conditions and powerful gusting winds pelting their faces.

"We need to find shelter." Sakura spoke up, her voice slightly hoarse from the cold.

"Aa." The Uchiha agreed, shielding his face with his hand from the wind.

She clutched the scarf at her neck as Sasuke pointed towards the left at what looked like a cave. "There. It might be empty."

Nodding she picked up the pace and pushed against the wind. Sakura walked inside followed by Sasuke as they both brushed themselves off from the snow. Twigs and small pieces of wood lay near the cave entrance which they were thankful for. Using his fire jutsu, Sasuke started a fire inside the cave as Sakura laid out her sleeping bag. She felt her soaked pants stick to her and shivered. Looking over at Sasuke he was the same as her.

"You can undress Sakura. You'll get a cold." He told her with his back facing her to offer her some privacy.

"Okay." Sakura answered and began to strip off her clothing. She climbed inside the sleeping bag and once she was covered she let him know she was done."You can get your wet clothing off now."

He stood up from the crackling fire and began to dig into his belongings. Taking out his own sleeping bag he began to strip and Sakura hid her face under her covers. She heard him climb into his bag and lifted her head back to the surface.

"Get some rest. We're leaving first thing in the morning."

Sakura agreed. "Yes, good night."

"Good night Sakura."

* * *

><p>His teammate drifted into a deep slumber in no time at all near the warm fire. Hours later she awoke feeling completely frozen like she was dumped into an ice bath. She opened her eyes and they adjusted to the darkness to see that the fire was gone.<p>

The twigs were nothing but ashes and the storm raged outside. Getting firewood was out of the question. Looking over to see if Sasuke was asleep she climbed out of the sleeping bag with her arms around herself in order to keep some sort of warmth in her naked state. Crouching down to their clothes that she hoped were dry as she reached out to feel the fabric. The clothes were nearly dry but not enough to put on.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked looking over at her. He was sitting up from his sleeping bag and Sakura turned around with her hands covering herself.

"I'm freezing cold so I thought I would wear my clothes but they are still wet." She explained slightly embarrassed as his eyes fell on her naked back before averting them towards the ground.

"Aa. That's why I woke up to the sound of rustling." He replied and lay back down onto his side. Sakura peeked slightly and saw that he was facing with his back to her and walked toward the direction of her sleeping bag.

After climbing inside she shivered trying to keep her body warm on her side. White breath escaped her lips when she heard the sound of the zipper and rustling from his direction.

"W-what are you doing?" She yelled feeling her teeth chatter when Sasuke unzipped her sleeping bag and climbed inside.

Warmth spread across her back when his chest pressed against it. "I won't let you freeze to death."

She opened her mouth to reply but decided against it. If Sasuke had an issue with them being so close to each other and naked he wouldn't have done this. If it didn't have an effect on her she would be lying. Although she wasn't a fan girl anymore, Sakura still had feelings for her teammate. And the two years since he returned they had become closer than before but not more than close friends.

His hand caressed the left side her arm up and down in order to generate warmth. It was definitely working but it caused her to shiver slightly due to his action. Feeling him pressed against her only fuelled the fire within her.

Sasuke felt her shiver and smirked unbeknownst to her. "Still cold?" He asked causing her to nod.

"A little." She admitted not wanting to say that it was his touch that caused the last shiver.

"Should I warm you up more?" He asked huskily, his breath against her ear.

He took her slight nod as an invitation and Sakura no longer felt his breath at her ear. Instead, she felt Sasuke's lips pressed against her neck causing her to let out a small gasp in surprise. Sakura felt a pleasant warmth spread this time throughout her body at his kisses. He nipped at her neck gently before placing another kiss under her earlobe.

"You don't have to warm me up like that." She told him and he stopped kissing her. Instead he grasped her left shoulder with his hand and turned her so that Sakura was facing him. His obsidian eyes bore into hers with a mix of rejection and disappointment.

"But what if I do?"

Sakura was confused at his actions, she knew her feelings for him but his was difficult to figure out. "Sasuke-kun, ever since you came back to Konoha you never showed interest in me beyond friendship."

He lifted his head up slightly and sighed before looking back down at her. "I tried not to show it but I couldn't fight it any longer. Especially when you were being pursued by other men."

"You... were jealous?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and avoided her eyes causing her to smile.

"You're late Sasuke-kun."

"I know. I'll make it up to you Sakura. We have our whole lives ahead of us." He replied smirking at her.

Sakura reached across towards his face and cupped his cheek. In return he placed his hand on top of hers and leaned down to her. His lips moved against hers sensually as her hand lingered from his cheek to the back of his neck. Sakura was nearly breathless from his kisses when he pulled away and began to trail kisses down to her neck again.

She let out a moan of pleasure arching her back which pressed her chest against his. The action made her pull at his hair slightly that Sasuke responded to with a feral growl. Grasping her hip, he pulled her towards his burning body as their legs entwined in the sleeping bag. He tried to change their positions but there was hardly any room.

"Dammit." Sasuke cursed between kisses at their small space. "We should have brought the tent with us."

Sakura smiled against his lips at his frustration. "Next time Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

A wave of snow blew into the cave towards them when the wind changed direction surprising the two. Instinctively, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura to shield her, pressing her to his chest.

"Let's continue this back in Konoha okay?" Sasuke asked earning a smile from Sakura.

"Sure, it's too cold here and we should conserve our strength. I don't want to carry you back."

He raised an eyebrow playfully. "Are you suggesting you'd wear me out?"

"Exactly."

"We'll see about that Sakura."

They soon drifted to sleep facing each other with Sasuke's arm around her. The blizzard showed no signs of slowing down but they didn't care; they felt as if they were the last two people on Earth in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

_**I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees.**_

* * *

><p>Day 3 – Phobia<p>

Sasuke's eyes shifted towards Sakura naturally as they defended the border on the outskirts of Fire Country when a group of five rogue ninjas decided to cause havoc in Konoha. They traveled from village to village and from one country to the next in search of food, drink, and any valuables that they could find for money.

Accompanying them was Kiba with Akamaru who sniffed out their direction in a heartbeat. Sakura was asked to participate by the Hokage while Sasuke 'volunteered' due to the other Shinobi being away on other missions.

A rogue ninja with bright orange hair with a scar running down the side of his left face was fighting Sakura while Sasuke was preoccupied with another ninja. He was twice the size as him with sluggish movements but if a punch collided head-on it would be devastating.

Akamaru had attacked the rogue ninja woman whose blond hair shone nearly white in the sunlight. She simply brushed off the dog and used a water and electric jutsu on Kiba. The other two Shinobi were nowhere to be seen as they continued to attack them to prevent them from entering their village.

The ninja that Sakura was fighting pulled out a katana that was strapped to his back and poised himself to lunge at Sakura. Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw the man attack and felt a rush of fear pass through his body the moment he saw the sword inch nearer to her.

Sakura was expecting the attack and pumped chakra into her fist, hitting him square in the face as teeth flew out of the man's mouth. He recoiled from the attack and Sasuke felt as though he could breathe again, not noticing that he had held his breath.

* * *

><p>A week later after the rogue ninjas were captured, Sasuke dropped by Sakura's office for a routine check-up that he had been scheduled for. When he arrived, Konoha Hospital was in a frenzy of young Genin that were injured during the latest Chunin exam that had started two days ago.<p>

Nurses whizzed past him into rooms to attend to their patients while Sasuke walked up the stairs towards Sakura's office on the second floor. Approaching the third door on the right, he knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in' on the other side.

When he entered he saw Sakura pacing around the office with a medical journal in her hand. But his eyes immediately shifted to her white coat that was stained with dark red blood. Again he felt a rush of paranoia spread as he walked up to her and grasped her wrist.

"Are you injured?" Sasuke asked, saying the first thing that came to mind.

Puzzled, Sakura looked at him then at her coat. "Oh I'm fine Sasuke-kun, this isn't my blood but a patient's. They were injured during the exam and required stitches to their abdomen. He is stable and recovering."

Sasuke remained silent, his grip firm on her wrist.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Everything." He breathed, admitting his inner thoughts.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

His eyes fell onto hers. "Whenever we're on a mission I concentrate on you more than the enemy in front of me. And now I felt my heart stop when I saw the blood on your coat. You're more than capable of protecting yourself but my body reacts as if by reflex."

"That's a-"

"Phobia of losing you Sakura. You're the only cure for my affliction." He confessed and grasped the back of her head towards him with his other hand.

Sasuke covered his lips with hers, catching her by surprise. She recovered quickly and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips, kissing him back eagerly. They broke the kiss and her eyes fluttered open to see Sasuke watching her, his eyes betraying his stoic expression.

"Sakura, would you be mine?"

She smiled and he instantly relaxed knowing what her answer would be.

"Yes, I will."

He returned the smile and leaned in to taste her lips once more but the door opened revealing Ino. "Sakura, your boyfriend is asking for you."

She looked at Sasuke standing in front of Sakura and smiled at them. Sakura nodded. "Okay Ino, I'll be right there."

Sasuke stayed silent until the door closed and looked at Sakura. His content expression turned into jealousy. "Boyfriend?"

She shrugged it off. "It's just a patient that always asks for me and is very affectionate."

A murderous aura emitted from Sasuke as he balled his hands into fists. "Where is he?"

She let out a sigh. "He's only fifteen years old."

"He's old enough." Sasuke answered following Sakura as they walked out of her office.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

_**I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees.**_

* * *

><p>Day 4 – There Was No Warning<p>

Without warning, he had grasped her hand for the first time in public since asking her out a week ago.

Without warning, Sasuke had kissed her good night outside her door a few nights later. The feel of his lips lingered the entire night before she drifted off to sleep.

Without warning, he punched a stalker outside Konoha Hospital that had been following Sakura while he was away on a mission for three days. How he found out she never knew.

Without warning, Sakura had asked him to spar with him as she was feeling rusty due to the lack of missions. He obliged and after catching him off guard when her shirt ripped in the scuffle, revealing her nearly loose bindings, Sakura punched him so hard she broke a few ribs.

Without warning, Sasuke pinned her to the bed during their make out sessions, his lips hungrily devouring hers. It was the first time they made love that night since starting their relationship.

Without warning, he asked Sakura to move in with him. With no hesitation she agreed and he embraced her out of happiness.

Without warning, Sasuke got down on one knee and proposed to Sakura, bringing tears into her eyes. Baffled by her action, he paused until she explained it was out of joy making him breathe a sigh of relief even before she said yes.

Without warning, Sasuke stepped inside the house and Sakura hadn't welcome him home by jumping into his arms after his week-long mission like she always had. Instead she smiled and put her hand onto her stomach gently. "Sasuke-kun you're going to be a father."

There was no warning when Sakura went for her second ultrasound and they found out that they were having twins.

It was an unexpected life with Sakura but he wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

_**I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees.**_

* * *

><p>Day 5 – Keepsake<p>

Sasuke demonstrated the fire ball technique to his five year old son Sanosuke, who's emerald eyes beamed with awe at his father's skill.

"Okay, Sanosuke. Give it a shot."

The small boy nodded, determined to show his father that he could do it as well. Sanosuke mimicked the hand signs and managed to let a little fire ball the size of a soccer ball.

"Aww, it didn't work." He pouted, earning a surprised look from his father.

"What do you mean? It was a pretty large one for your first time."

Sanosuke looked up at Sasuke. "But not like yours daddy."

"It's better than what I did when I was your age."

His eyes lit up at that."Really?"

Sasuke nodded and smiled at his son before hearing Sakura call them through the window.

"It's getting late! It's time for Sanosuke to take his bath!"

Sasuke hoisted Sanosuke up onto his arms and carried him back towards the house. It was then that their thirteen year-old daughter, Shizuka, came downstairs from her room, her long flowing pink hair trailing behind her.

Her obsidian eyes travelled to Sanosuke who leapt out of Sasuke's arms and ran into hers.

"Onee-san you're back!" He exclaimed, happy to see her.

Sasuke grinned at them as Sakura walked into the room. "Shizuka take Sanosuke upstairs first for his bath."

"Yes mom." She answered before stopping and reaching into her shuriken pouch. "Oh, I forgot to give you this."

She pulled out a necklace with three pink cherry blossom diamonds and Sakura immediately recognized it. "This is- where did you find it?"

"I was resting with my team at an inn on the outskirts of Mist and the owner gave it to me. She called me Sakura and stuffed it into my hand. After explaining who I was she told me to give it to you."

Sasuke was surprised at the find and looked over at his wife. "I never thought I would see that again either."

Shizuka looked at her parents."Why was this left behind mom?"

Sakura looked at it briefly before her eyes fell on her daughter. "I had lost this on a mission with your father when we were twenty-three. We stopped at that same inn before we were ambushed by shinobi and in the scuffle it was left behind in our room."

"Aa. We went back but the inn was abandoned as we headed back to Konoha." Sasuke told his children.

"It was that night that your father confessed to me. He had been carrying the necklace around for months before he got the courage to tell me how he felt."

"I wasn't carrying it around for months but I had it for two years when I bought it in Suna on a solo mission."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at his words. "Really?"

"Yes, I wanted you to have a keepsake to remind you of me whenever we were apart."

"Sasuke, I always thought of you, ever since we were children."

"Wait, when you were twenty-three?" Shizuka asked mentally counting. "Then that night-"

Sakura blushed slightly along with Sasuke as their daughter gave a slight laugh. Sanosuke looked up at her curiously.

"What happened with mommy and daddy?"

Shizuka shook her head. "Nothing bad but you'll know when you're older. First, you need a bath and then tomorrow daddy will teach you more jutsus."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yup, and maybe if you're good I'll teach you one too."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

_**I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees.**_

* * *

><p>Day 6 – Night In<p>

"Sasuke, why aren't you ready yet?" Sakura scolded, emerging from their bedroom wearing her strapless black dress. It stopped halfway down her thighs and showed off her curves beautifully which Sasuke noticed every single time she wore it.

She walked over to him holding out a necklace that he bought her a few years back of white gold with a diamond pendant. "Put this on me and get dressed. We don't have all day."

He let out a sigh and took it from her fingers before standing up from the couch. Placing it against her neck Sakura lifted her hair up as he fastened the clasp effortlessly. "Do we have to go tonight?"

"We go once a month to these formal events. As the head of Konoha Hospital and you being on the Council it is our duty for the village." She explained her back still turned to him, putting on her matching earrings.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against her right shoulder."How about we have a night in and say that we came down with a cold?"

"Naruto will kill us if we skip again. We missed three already this year."

He placed his lips onto her neck briefly. "So let's make it even."

She cursed the effect that Sasuke had on her as he nibbled gently at her throat. There was going to be a hickey there tomorrow. "H-He made it clear that this is the one we can't miss tonight."

Sasuke smirked when she tried to suppress a moan. "Even if we go I won't be able to keep my hands off you. I clearly said on countless occasions that dress drives me wild but you must enjoy tormenting me."

Sakura let out a yelp of surprise as he turned her around to face him and she felt the cool wall against her back. He hoisted her up and Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he brought his lips to hers and slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

A knock at their door caused them to break the kiss and stare directly across the room to the front door.

"If we're quite maybe they'll leave." Sasuke whispered earning a nod from Sakura.

Another two knocks resounded followed by a voice they knew all too well. "I know the two of you are in there. Naruto sent me to make sure you two will attend tonight."

Kakashi said through the door and Sasuke scoffed. "There is no way he would know if we're here. The Sharingan can't see through walls."

Sakura grinned at his quiet retort and suppressed a giggle against his chest.

"For the record, Neji can see the two of you in that scandalous position near the bedroom door. Naruto sent him along with me just in case."

Sasuke swore and set Sakura down from his hold, stomping toward the door, swinging it open. "Fine you win, we'll be ready in a few minutes."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and smiled lopsidedly. "So much for a night in but I'll make it up to you tomorrow okay?"

"I'll take you up on that offer but you'll have to wear that dress again tomorrow."

"I'd rather wear that 'other' outfit instead." She replied suggestively walking outside past a blushing Neji and Kakashi, who grinned under his mask at Sasuke earning a glare from the Uchiha.

"Aah, to be young is a wonderful thing no?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

_**I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees.**_

* * *

><p>Day 7 – Night Out<p>

Sasuke had his arm around Sakura as she stumbled drunkenly against him. It was a night out with their team but Sakura was overworked from her hospital shifts and the Sake hit her like a ton of bricks.

Naruto and Sai left together since they lived in the same neighborhood while Kakashi stayed behind with Tsunade for a bit to keep her company.

Sakura stood up and could barely keep herself upright which made Sasuke announce that he would take her home.

So here he was trying to get her home. Normally it's a fifteen minute walk from the bar but that time had already past and they weren't even halfway.

She blinked slightly and pointed in front of her. "Oh! It's here!"

Before Sasuke had a chance to react she stumbled to the bench where he had left her those years ago. The memory came rushing back to Sasuke and he felt the grief wash over him.

"You left me here that night." She said glaring at him slightly but due to her state it was almost comical.

"Hn."

"I hated you for doing that but I couldn't stay mad at you." Sakura pointed at him and nearly tripped over her own feet but caught herself, plopping onto the bench.

"I apologized Sakura and for trying to kill you. Why do you bring this up again?" He replied turning to look at her only to see Sakura passed out, laying across it.

"...Annoying." He breathed, smirking slightly before leaning down towards the bench and hoisting her onto his back.

Sasuke carried her towards her house and approached the front door. He pulled her key out of his pants pocket that he took from hers when she passed out. Opening the door, he took off his shoes followed by hers, and walked in the direction of her room.

Sakura was placed gently down onto her bed by him and he turned around to leave when her voice stopped him.

" Stay Sasuke-kun. Don't go."

His eyebrow rose. "You want me to stay here in your room?"

"Yes. Until I fall asleep."

He sighed. "You are really drunk tonight."

"No I'm sober."

He scoffed and sat down on the bed looking down at her. She pulled at his shirt and he leaned down not wanting it to get ripped like last time. Sakura had nearly fallen over at another bar months ago and the first thing she grabbed on was his shirt. They had never stepped inside there since that incident due to embarrassment.

"Lay down Sasuke-kun. You can spend the night here."

Surprised at her words, he hesitantly obliged due to not wanting to irritate her. An angry and drunk Sakura is a frightening Sakura. A crying and drunk Sakura was even worse.

She snuggled up to him and sighed contently. It took no time for her to fall asleep again this time in his arms.

"This is one hell of a night out." Sasuke muttered before brushing her hair out of her eyes. Not long after, he fell asleep. He got the best sleep in months and all he needed to do was sleep with Sakura next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

_**I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees.**_

* * *

><p>Day 8 – The Student Becomes the Teacher<p>

Sasuke came entered his home and and was surprised for it to be so dark and quiet.

"Sakura?" He called out, knowing that she promised she wouldn't do any overtime tonight and get some rest. Immediately he thought she might be at the hospital or something might have happened.

A small sound was muffled by the walls before it reached his ears but nevertheless he still heard it. Sasuke walked toward his bedroom and saw Sakura bundled up in the covers.

Coughing she looked up at him meekly. "...Sasuke, you're home."

"Aa. Are you alright?"

Nodding she turned her head to cough again. "It's just a cold I picked up from a patient along with a few other nurses including Ino."

Staring at the medication bottles on the nightstand he looked back at her. "Have you eaten anything since this morning?"

"No I don't have the strength."

"As a doctor you know you need to eat properly to regain your strength." He replied feeling her chakra levels were lower than normal.

"Yes, but I used my chakra to flush out the majority of the cold so it won't last as long as it's supposed to. A few days and I'll be back to normal." Sakura breathed between coughs as Sasuke took off his black shirt and changed into another one that was nearly identical.

"I'll make you some chicken soup for the cold.

* * *

><p>"Open up." He commanded after blowing on the spoon and feeding it into her mouth. She hardly had an appetite but ate in order to speed up the process. She enjoyed the taste of Sasuke's cooking but even her sense of taste was affected so she could not taste it.<p>

When Sakura finished, he disappeared briefly with the empty bowl and spoon before coming back into the bedroom.

Sasuke stood next to her and channelled his chakra into his hands which emitted a pale green glow.

"You can use medical ninjutsu?" Sakura asked in surprise as he began to flush the cold out of her system.

"Aaa, a little but it's not as powerful as yours." He answered, putting his full attention at the task at hand.

"I learned a bit during my travels and while you worked overtime at the hospital I would get bored. It was then I decided to study your medical books and improve my medical ninjutsu."

She listened and kept her eyes focused on his chakra, feeling it purify her own at a slow pace. It wasn't as deep a green glow as hers but for a beginner he definitely caught on faster than most of her interns.

"It's a really great effort Sasuke-kun. I'm feeling a little bit better than before."

Sasuke smiled at her. "Good, then I'll continue sensei."

Sakura laughed slightly. "And so the student becomes the teacher."

"Yes, and your private nurse."

She smiled gently feeling his chakra move into her body and the calming affect caused her to drift off. When she did, Sasuke stopped feeling the drain of his chakra due to not having a perfect control of the technique.

He stopped and the pale green glow dissipated from his hands. Reaching over, he stroked her head gently before tugging the covers back up snugly over her.

Tomorrow he was definitely having a sick day to take care of his girlfriend until she fully recovered.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

_**I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees.**_

* * *

><p>Day 9 – Bravery<p>

Sasuke glared at the Hokage in front of him with a bottle of sake in her hand. "I don't need to see a medic."

"It's for your own sake and you know the damage that the Mangekyo caused to your eyesight." Tsunade argued back at him. "In the mission reports the other ninjas stated that either you were drunk or your eyesight was diminishing based on your behavior."

"Fine, let's say I was drunk then. It won't happen again. End of story." He told her, not wanting to speak about this any further.

"It won't work that way and you've been relieved of all current and future missions until you get your eyes diagnosed."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Damn it."

* * *

><p>"I hate doctors and I never liked going into hospitals."<p>

"Just get your eyes checked teme. Even Neji goes every month to make sure his are in top condition." Naruto explained to Sasuke as they walked towards Konoha Hospital.

"Hikari will examine your eyes and you'll be out in no time."

Sasuke froze at his words. "Who is she? I never heard of her before."

"She moved from Suna when Sakura accepted her as an intern."

"An intern will diagnose my eyes? Hell no, I'm going home." Sasuke spat and turned around only to see the scenery of locals walking around him blur before his eyes.

Clutching his head he blinked profusely trying to get his eyes to readjust back to normal. His head started to throb and a flash of blond was the last thing that he saw before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt a calming sensation on his head as he began to wake up from his slumber. It was so relaxing that it felt a shame to open his eyes. He didn't want to lay around all day so he opened his them to see Sakura using her medical ninjutsu on him.<p>

"What's going on?" He asked, seeing the unfamiliar white ceiling.

"You collapsed near the hospital and Naruto took you inside. Your headache is gone for now but what about your eyesight?"

"It's not blurry anymore." Sasuke answered honestly without thinking.

"So the rumors are true then." Sakura mused taking the folder next to his bed and opening it. "Since you're here we need to get you to Hikari so she can do a diagnosis."

"No, I refuse to have her diagnose me. I'd rather have a professional do it." He ordered as Sakura looked up from his file.

"Fine, then who do you want as a doctor?"

He averted his eyes to the window next to his bed and saw that it was already in the evening. "No one."

"Sasuke-kun, I know you are terrified of doctors but you need to show me a little bit of bravery. I see you walk into dangerous situations without fear but when it comes to the health of your eyes, you need to take initiative."

He remained silent mentally agreeing with what she said. "Then, can I have you as my doctor?"

Sakura gave him a genuine smile and nodded. "If that will help you get over your fear, I'll do anything I can to clear my schedule for you."

* * *

><p>"I've got good news Sasuke-kun. There is no permanent damage to your eyesight and it can be cured with a few sessions a week but it will be at least for a year."<p>

He honestly felt relieved; he really didn't want to become blind. "Then I won't go blind?"

"Not if you listen to your doctor diligently and show up for examinations regularly." Sakura told him, filling out his paperwork for her files. "I will need you to come in the next two days at noon alright?"

"Done."

"And refrain from using Amaterasu and the Mangekyou in the future as its the main cause for your irritation." Sakura told him, to which he nodded.

"I'm banned from missions so I have no need for it. I can't go on missions until you approve it."

"Tsunade's orders?" Sakura questioned, earning a frown from him.

"Unfortunately."

"Think of it as a vacation Sasuke-kun."

"Hm." Sasuke answered before turning around and smirking secretly. "I'll see you in two days then."

He reprimanded himself for being a coward mentally and walked out of her office. The exam wasn't a big deal and having Sakura as his doctor wouldn't be so bad after all. Through her, he would get over his fear of hospitals and doctors in no time at all.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

_**I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees.**_

* * *

><p>Day 10 – Impulsive<p>

"You have to take initiative otherwise she won't notice you!" Naruto explained to Sasuke who sat at the table at the aforementioned man's home.

"That is the worse advice you ever gave me."

Naruto blinked at his words. "Huh? But it worked on Hinata."

"Sakura and Hinata are two different people." He stated flatly, earning a nod from him.

"Right. Well, since you can't want to ask Sakura out on a date, meet up with her alone without having someone join you or to take time out of your 'busy' schedule you should be prepared to die as the last Uchiha without an heir."

Sasuke flinched briefly but Naruto still caught it. "It won't come to that."

"If you don't show her that you care nothing will come of it."

"Even if I ask her to bare me an heir before all that?" He asked earning a look from Naruto.

"...Are you listening to yourself?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke was confused. All his life he was fawned over by women but to find a steady girlfriend who would become his wife was difficult. If only "will you bare my children?" could work as a pick up line. He only had one woman in mind but Sakura showed no interest whatsoever.<p>

He would ask her to eat with him and she would in turn invite Ino or Sai and if he asked her out for a walk there was always interference.

Even when sparring with Sakura he could feel the attraction between the two of them but no one would act on it. Only Kakashi would joke that he felt sexual tension between the two of them.

It was exhausting trying get Sakura to be his woman.

Sasuke clenched his fist. He couldn't afford to screw anything up or he would be last Uchiha as Naruto told him previously.

* * *

><p>He walked with Sakura casually saying that he was in the area after her midnight shift ended and offered to take her home. She took his offer but was suspicious.<p>

They walked in silence until a heavy cracked resounded above them following a heavy downpour. The two of them quickly ran under the roof of a closed fruit stand and Sakura laughed slightly.

"What's so amusing?" Sasuke asked looking over at her.

"It's just that every day I carried my umbrella with me because of the forecast and today I decided to leave it at home. What bad luck huh?" Sakura replied, brushing her wet hair away from her face.

"Hm, I guess in this case it is."

It was then that she let out a sneeze and shivered slightly, rubbing her hands down her arms.

"It is the end of September so I should have been more prepared for the weather. Thanks for offering to walk me home but I'll get going now-"

Sasuke reached out and grasped her arm, causing her to stop. The weather was working in his favor to spend more time with her. "I will take you to my apartment; it's closer."

This caused her cheeks to blush slightly. "Sasuke-kun I don't want to impose."

"I said you can come, there is no imposition." He replied, taking his hand in hers as they ran towards his home.

* * *

><p>Sasuke emerged from his bedroom with a fresh set of clothes, a black oversized t-shirt with the Uchiha emblem sewn on the back and matching pajama pants. "Here, you can take a hot shower or bath and change into dry clothes."<p>

Carefully taking the clothes from him, she thanked him and walked in the direction of the bathroom across the hall from his room.

The Uchiha sat in his living room going over his mission reports that he needed to submit to the Hokage the next day when he felt Sakura's presence.

The sight of her in clothing with the Uchiha symbol looked almost too perfect as if she was made to wear it. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

He focused back onto his report when Sakura leaned over his shoulder. "You haven't completed them yet?"

"Aa, I have been busy with missions and managing my ANBU squad. The deadline is tomorrow and this is the last report."

Together they sat in silence until Sasuke finished and put all the documents into a neat pile at the corner of the coffee table.

It was then that Sakura stood up to look at her clothing that was hanging to dry near the balcony. She felt the material and it was damp to the touch.

"Sakura, you're not thinking of going out in those wet clothes are you?" He asked with concern.

"I was since it's so late."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Of course it is; it's nearly two in the morning."

"That's why I need to go."

Sasuke stood up and walked over to her. "I want you to stay the night. I refuse to let you go outside in this state as you can fall ill."

"Are you that worried about me?" Sakura asked, meeting him eye to eye.

"Is that wrong?"

She averted her eyes briefly to look down at her hands. "No it's... nice that you are concerned for me."

"Then stay the night."

"Okay, I will." Sakura replied and walked over to the couch when Sasuke's voice stopped her.

"You will take my bed and I'll take the couch."

"But-"

He smirked, "I won't take no for an answer."

* * *

><p>It was after three in the morning when Sakura turned over feeling guilty about Sasuke being on the couch. She sat up on the bed and whispered his name, wondering if he was asleep. From her vantage point she could see him lying on the couch directly across from her.<p>

There was no answer so she gave up and lay back down only to hear him answer back.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked, looking over at her.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm simply uncomfortable so I keep waking up." Sasuke answered and then heard the creaking of his bed along with sheets being rustled.

"Sasuke-kun, come and lay down." Sakura offered and he lifted his head slightly.

"It's no problem."

"I feel guilty so I can't sleep because of it."

"Fine." Sasuke told her and got up, walking into his bedroom. Sakura had pulled back the covers to allow him to climb in.

He lay down on his back next to her then turned to face her. "Better?"

She nodded and smiled at him, instantly feeling less guilty of taking the bed away from him.

Sasuke surprised her by genuinely smiling back which caught her off guard. He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and she felt heat rise up to her cheeks.

"...Sasuke-kun?"

He moved his head closer and pressed his lips to hers. Sakura's eyes closed and moved her lips matching his perfectly. His hand moved into her hair then trailed down her side to her hip underneath the covers. They parted due to lack of oxygen and stared into each other's eyes.

"I couldn't hold back anymore, Sakura. Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?"

She shook her head. "No, but why did it take so long for you to be this impulsive?"

"I've always been impulsive but I didn't want to push you away any more than I tried to do in the past." He admitted, earning a soft smile from Sakura.

"I will always stay by your side Sasuke-kun. You know how I felt about you since we were genin."

"And before that. Then, why did you always invite someone else whenever I asked you out?" Sasuke asked curiously, noting her behaviour for the past few months.

"I wanted to get you...jealous. To give you a little push."

He grinned, leaning his lips down to hers again. "I guess your strategy worked because you're not going home tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

_**I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees.**_

* * *

><p>Day 11 – A Night with No Stars<p>

Team 7 had finished a B-ranked mission in Water Country to capture a small group of assassins that were after the Mizukage's life that ended successfully and were heading back home. The journey was tiring and they were a day away from Konoha when they decided to set up camp for the night.

The sun was beginning to set when they had finished putting up their tents and decided to relax for the majority of the evening. Naruto had started heating up some instant ramen that he had pulled out of his bag while Kakashi hid in his tent reading his perverted books again.

Sasuke was lying on top of his sleeping bag in the tent while Sakura announced she would be going for a stroll to observe her surroundings.

A few hours later Sasuke woke up, surprised at himself for dozing off and got out of his tent. The sound of Naruto snoring would have altered him and every possible enemy nearby of his presence and the light emitting from Kakashi's tent showed that he was still reading.

He turned to look at the tent next to his which was Sakura's. Approaching it, he could not feel her chakra signature and dread began to build up in the pit of his stomach.

Remembering that she mentioned that she was going for a stroll hours ago he dashed toward the direction she had headed.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out hoping that nothing had happened to her. He came across a large hill in the distance and saw a flash of pink at the top. Without hesitation he darted towards her.

He neared her and saw that she was laying on the grass with her eyes closed. A faint noise emitted from her that let him breathe normally again; she was just sleeping.

Feeling relief wash over him, followed by slight anger, that she had not given a second thought to falling asleep in the middle of nowhere. It was too dangerous even though she could clearly protect herself as he had seen firsthand on several missions together.

Kneeling down beside her he grasped her shoulder and shook her gently. "Sakura, wake up."

The motion had stirred her awake and she looked up to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you but what about you? Don't you know it's dangerous to leave yourself open like this?"

She rubbed her eyes and kept her eyes fixed on the night sky, averting the question. "It's a night with no stars."

His eyes followed hers and looked above; it was cloudy and not even the moon was present. "You won't be able to see anything tonight."

Sakura pouted slightly. "It's hard to see the stars in Konoha and I thought I might be lucky on our mission but it was just wishful thinking."

"Next time you'll see the stars."

She looked over at him. "How can you be so sure?"

"A feeling. And if you truly want something and desperately believe it will happen then it will."

Sakura smiled at him and he returned it before she patted the space next to her. "Lay down next to me. Even though there are no stars it is still a wonderful feeling to lay down and stare at the sky."

Sasuke obliged and lay down watching the sky. "Actually it is calming."

"Right and when I'm having a bad day I imagine that I'm a bird that is soaring in the stars that never wants to come down."

He turned to look at her. "You're having a bad day?"

"Not anymore."

"Sakura, if you ever need to talk just come to me and I'll help." Sasuke offered and she look at him softly.

"That's…very spontaneous of you."

"You did the same thing for me when I came back to the village. To me you had the same effect."

"I did?" Sakura asked curiously, he was never one to speak his innermost thoughts to anyone.

"Yes, it was like you were my star on a starless night." She looked over at him and felt him grasp her hand. "If it wasn't for you I would have been all alone and never opened up to anyone."

"Sasuke-kun..." She breathed, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

"You taught me how to live again as a human and I'm grateful for that."

They shared a smile together and Sakura placed her free hand on his chest turning her body towards him. He in return, placed his on her back not wanting to let her go. Together they watched the starless night sky before dozing off in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

_**I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees.**_

* * *

><p>Day 12 – Silver Lining<p>

When Sasuke had a rough day Sakura always seemed to sense it and did what she could to take his mind off it. She would invite him to train with her or to go to lunch with their team. It was always an effort on her part to make him feel included and kept him from feeling isolated from Team 7.

Since Sasuke left Konoha for three years he never got to bond with his teammates like Sai, Sakura and Naruto did. He repaired his relationship with Naruto and even got along extremely well with Sai but there was a bit of awkwardness with the kunochi.

It wasn't that they never talked with each other but they both were afraid of crossing a line that should be left untouched. A few weeks after he was released from custody and put back on his old team by Tsunade him, Sakura, and Sai were assigned on a mission in Tea Country.

Black market trading was on the rise there and it was their job to uncover who was behind it. During the mission Sai was his usual self but had decided not to go undercover with 'Ugly' saying that for espionage he worked better on his own.

This caused Sakura and Sasuke to go together instead and made their way to the open market place. Sasuke had caught a man that spilled out information on their whereabouts and placed said man in a genjutsu.

Sakura was nearly spotted due to her hair peaking from her hood and two men began to run towards them. In a split second decision Sasuke pinned her against a brick wall in the alley and pressed his lips against hers. The two men ignored them and kept running after people they would never find.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his forehead at the mess he inadvertently made. He thought he was making excellent progress with mending their relationship but he had to screw it up. Whenever he saw Sakura she would look away and take off in the opposite direction.

On a particular day that they had no missions assigned, he bumped into Sakura and she greeted him. "Sasuke-kun."

He smirked slightly. He was back to being 'Sasuke-kun' instead of plain 'Sasuke'; that was a good sign.

"Sakura."

"Um, are you going on a mission?"

"No I have the day off." Sasuke answered, shaking his head.

"What a coincidence." She breathed and gestured to the bag in her hand. "I'm making stir-fry for dinner tonight; would you like to join me?"

Sasuke felt relieved that things were back to normal with her offer for dinner. Honestly, he never admitted that he enjoyed spending time with her rather than sitting alone in his apartment.

"Hn." He nodded earning a smile from Sakura.

"Okay see you at six okay?"

"I'll be there."

He watched as she walked towards the direction of her home and looked up at the blue cloudless sky. Smiling he found a lone white cloud in the distance that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight.

"Just like that cloud Sakura is the silver lining in my life."


	13. Chapter 13

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

_**I will try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees.**_

Day 13 – Drowning

Sasuke saw the surface of the water drifting farther away from his grasp with each passing second. A trail of blood swirled in the water from his chest as he sank deeper and deeper.

Reaching out his hands to grasp nothing tangible but done purely by fear of drowning he saw his vision begin to blur.

He was running out of oxygen fast and slowly his will to fight back was diminishing. What felt like hours but was only seconds he opened his eyes to see a pink-haired woman dive towards him reaching out her slender hand.

'Sakura'. He thought immediately recognizing her. Mirroring her, he too outstretched his hand, and felt her warm fingers grasp his when his vision went dark.

Sasuke jolted awake in the hospital, his eyes taking in his surroundings. He let out a sigh of relief that it was just a dream and lifted his hand only to tug on his IV.

The door to his room opened and Sakura stepped in, relief reflected in her eyes as tears began to form. She rushed over to him and enveloped him in an embrace. "Don't ever scare me like that again Sasuke."

Confused at her statement he pulled away slightly to look at her. "What happened?"

Brushing her tears away she sat down on his bed. "You were attacked while returning from a mission and instead of fleeing in your wounded state you decided to fight them instead. Shikamaru had to dive after you into the river after you fell into it after being stabbed."

Sasuke stared at her in disbelief. "Was I drowning?"

Sakura nodded, cupping his cheek. "Yes, do you remember?"

"Not really but I just had a dream that I was and you saved me."

She blinked in surprise, he never told her about his dreams or nightmares. "I was in Konoha when I heard the news and saw you taken into the ER. It was a dream."

"It couldn't be farther from the truth though. You did save me from drowning in more ways than one."

Sakura smiled as Sasuke pulled her closer to him and buried his nose on the crook of her neck. "I promise to never make you worry again, Sakura."

She squeezed him back as if accepting his answer and held him tight, not wanting to let him leave her arms.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

**_In hopes that we will have a SasuSaku scene in the manga tomorrow I decided to write this story on how I want the next chapter to happen. Both day 14 and day 15 go together from Sasuke and Sakura's thoughts and point of view._**

Day 14 – His Side of the Story

Sasuke deeply regretted the night that he left Sakura in Konoha on that bench. It pained him to do so but his revenge for his family and clan took precedence even though he knew it would hurt her. He promised himself that he would make it up to her once he could live a normal life again.

When he saw her emerald eyes staring back at him for the first time in three years, Sasuke had felt a slight pang in his heart. He could see that Sakura was no longer the fan girl he knew and that she had blossomed into a strong woman. His actions had changed her and he regretted that he wasn't there for her.

To his surprise, Sakura had tried to end his life and inwardly felt proud of her for training so hard to confidently take him on in a fight. Enraged and blinded by his goal he even tried to kill the one person who cared for him with all her heart.

Inside, he was screaming at what he was attempting but his body moved on instinct like a murderer ready to strike her down. He hesitated briefly and Naruto had pulled her away from him which he mentally thanked him for.

Not long after, Team 7 was together again, now taking on Kaguya together. Unfortunately, she had separated Sasuke from his friends and he realized he was in the middle of a desert.

He walked what seemed like hours under the scorching sun when his mind began to play tricks on him. In his hallucination, Sakura ran towards him with Obito following at a slow pace behind her.

Feeling the weight of his tired and dehydrated body, his knees buckled causing him to stumble forward, straight into her outstretched arms.

The scent of cherry blossoms wafted into his nostrils and he inhaled deeply. "...This isn't a dream, right?"

Sakura gave him a slight squeeze. "No, Sasuke-kun."

He smirked, holding onto her tightly, not caring that Obito was not far from them. "I'm glad to see you."


	15. Chapter 15

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

**_In hopes that we will have a SasuSaku scene in the manga tomorrow I decided to write this story on how I want the next chapter to happen. Both day 14 and day 15 go together from Sasuke and Sakura's thoughts and point of view._**

Day 15 – Her Side of the Story

Sakura awoke to the night sky with a crescent moon hovering directly above her. Memories flooded back, causing her to remember talking with Sasuke before hearing him say "thank you" when everything went black.

It was then that she developed a slight grudge against the Uchiha and began to train; wanting to prove that she was strong enough to stay next to him. And to make him regret that he didn't listen to her cries to stay in Konoha with her.

Years later, she was strong, confident and determined that they would be able to get Sasuke to come back to Konoha.

When they had met for the first time in three years, the sight of him brought back their memories as Genin. His calm and collected expression remained the same but he had certainly grown up. Sakura could tell that he trained hard as well in order to get stronger.

Later she knew she had to act on her decision to end Sasuke's life with her own two hands. She stared at them, flexing her fingers; it was the hands of a doctor, trained to save and not kill. The thought of her hands being stained with his blood scared her as she still loved Sasuke with all her heart.

When the time came she couldn't do it and hesitated, allowing for him to find an opening and instead target her. Later when she saw that Naruto saved her, the realization that Sasuke was seconds away from killing made her cry herself to sleep that night.

During the Fourth Shinobi War they worked together like a team, as if there were no changes whatsoever. Inside she was glad she could fight beside Sasuke to prove she was a capable Shinobi. Demonstrating her new powers before Sasuke and Naruto was definitely an ego boost and the Uchiha's smirk was the icing on the cake.

Now, she and Obito had warped to the dimension where Sasuke was trapped. The moment the scenery adjusted before her eyes, a wave of heat hit her and the figure in the distance caught her eyes immediately.

Immediately recognizing that it was Sasuke, she ran towards him, forgetting about Obito briefly being there next to her. Getting closer she outstretched her hands and caught him during mid-stumble, embracing him in her arms.

He was severely dehydrated and she pulled a small canister of water from her pouch on her left thigh.

"... This isn't a dream right?" Sasuke asked.

"No, Sasuke-kun." She answered.

"I'm glad to see you."

Sakura smiled, brushing the bangs away from his face. "Me too. I thought it would be harder to find you here in this desert."

Bringing the canister to his lips, he hungrily drank, feeling the cool water hydrate his parched body.

"Sakura, we need to get back and finish Kaguya."

"We will but first you need medical attention." She ordered earning a slight nod from him.

"Alright, but then we leave."

"Since when do you listen to anyone Sasuke-kun?"

He weakly smirked. "Can't argue with a doctor now can I? Besides, I trust you Sakura."

She smiled at him before using her chakra to heal his body for the next battle against Kaguya.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

**_Thank you Kishimoto for that wonderful SS moment in the newest chapter! And two panels of just their eye contact…how can SS not be confirmed now?_**

**_SS fans rejoice, we will have a canon SS ending for sure :)_**

* * *

><p>Day 16 – Indestructible<p>

To describe Sakura in one word Sasuke would pick 'weak' amongst others. At least that would be the case from when they were Genin. Although he had missed that three-year period from when he left Konoha it was as though it didn't happen; their relationship had been mended ever since he came back together with her after the Fourth Shinobi War.

Now as he sparred with Sakura on their old training grounds more words flowed into his mind. 'Graceful', 'strong' and 'beautiful'. It wasn't until he met her three years later those regretful memories seeped into him powerfully for leaving her on her own.

If he said that he never once thought of her during his time with Orochimaru and Kabuto he would be a damn liar. Even thoughts of what life would be like if he never left haunted him through those years.

Sakura lunged at him, concentrating all her chakra to her right fist, just missing his face but he felt some of the power on his right cheek. It was a slight sharp pain, feeling the blood trickling down his face, so he could only imagine the damage it could do if it hit him right in the face.

Sasuke then took a few strides back away from her, his Sharingan eyes falling on her confident emerald ones. He looked down at the shuriken a few steps away from her on the ground before meeting her eyes again.

Panic flashed briefly across her face, realizing what he was about to do. She lifted her right leg to kick the shuriken away but Sasuke was faster, swapping places with it before she was able to make contact with it.

Her leg connected with his hand in mid-air and he grasped her ankle. She sighed in defeat then narrowed his eyes at him. "I thought that particular jutsu was off limits."

Sasuke's red eyes watched her when he let go of her ankle, allowing Sakura to stand on both feet again. "You never mentioned anything about it before."

"Sorry, my excuse was uncalled for." She said apologizing, bringing her hand up to his cheek to heal the cut. "You must think that I'm weak right?"

"I don't think that at all."

"You don't?" Sakura asked, removing her hand once the cut was completely gone, as he shook his head.

"Your fighting skills are excellent and you have enough power to crush a man's skull with a single punch amongst other qualities." Sasuke praised her honestly, grasping her chin in his hand gently. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before looking at her again.

"To me, you're indestructible."


	17. Chapter 17

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

Day 17 – Monster

"Sakura."

Sasuke said once again, knocking on Sakura's apartment door for the third time but there was still no answer. She had gone on a trip with Tsunade but promised to give him an eye check up at 10 AM at her place. He refused to have anyone else diagnose him in the entire hospital and he didn't have to step foot into one.

He gave up; a bit upset that she had not kept her promise to him. Inside he felt that something was off but assumed she might have been called in for an operation at Konoha Hospital. Sasuke decided to go there instead, directly to her.

When he entered inside, it was like any normal day and it wasn't hectic. He recognized one of the nurses, Rukia, a medium height woman around forty years old with short brunette hair starting to grey at her roots.

"Uchiha-san, what brings you here?" She asked politely, walking up to him.

"I have an appointment with Sakura today."

Immediately her smile faded off her lips into a tight line. "I'm afraid that Sakura won't be able to do that today."

Sasuke's lips parted slowly. "Why? Is she in the middle of an operation with a patient?"

"She was in an operation but it was her own."

He felt his heart sink at the woman's words. "What happened to Sakura?"

"She and Tsunade were attacked by rogue ninjas close to our border. The ninjas escaped but Sakura had protected the Hokage which resulted in several injuries." Rukia explained seeing great concern in the Uchiha's eyes.

"What room is she in?"

"305, but no visitors-" She replied but didn't finish her sentence when Sasuke took off towards her room.

He made his way up to the third floor of the hospital and searched the room numbers quickly on each of the doors. Finally spotting 305, Sasuke placed his hand on the door knob only to hear an argument on the other side.

"Look, it's alright-"

"You were told to rest!"

Sasuke opened the door to see Ino standing near Sakura's bed. The rose-haired woman glared at her but her expression softened the moment she saw him.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong? You never come to the hospital." She asked as he inched closer towards her and Ino.

"It's not important now. What's this I hear about you being attacked?"

"You already heard? Yeah, I was by a group of three ninjas that had unusual bloodline limits. One used some sort of air jutsu that eliminated the oxygen in a wide area radius and the other could possess control of your body with a single touch as well as attack you from the inside. The last one was a genjutsu user but didn't use anything else. If he had a bloodline limit he definitely didn't show it." Sakura explained as Sasuke nodded, committing it to memory.

"I will find them Sakura and they will pay for what they did."

Sakura nodded. "I agree that they should be found but like I was telling Ino I'm completely fine."

Ino raised her eyebrow. "Oh, really? You were so badly hurt that we couldn't find the source of your wounds since they were on the inside of your organs. You had internal bleeding, broken ribs, a broken arm and leg, plus you had difficulty breathing. The operations of your organs were somehow reversed, including your blood flow."

Sasuke was livid at what they had done to Sakura that he felt blood in his palms from clenching his fist so tightly. "They will die by my hands.

Both women stared at him in silence and saw that his Sharingan had activated in anger before he stomped out of the hospital room.

* * *

><p>After demanding that he be put on the mission for their capture to Tsunade, she decided to let him go seeing that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.<p>

She told him to go with Shino and Hinata as they were the only Shinobi not already away on assignments. Sasuke didn't care who he would have gone with because in his eyes the result would be tragic for the rogue ninjas either way.

They went in the direction of what Sakura told them and found them hiding in the trees in a forest a hundred kilometres away from the border.

Sasuke knew that they were there as he felt the lack of oxygen in the area as they got nearer. He held his breath as his Sharingan and Hinata's Byakudan searched for them.

The woman spotted them, signalling to him and Shino where they were and the area where there was still oxygen. The two followed behind Hinata and took a deep breath.

"This is going to be a challenge." Shino spoke up. "We can't hold our breaths for long or we'll suffocate at this rate."

"We need a plan." Hinata spoke up when Sasuke ran from them on his own toward a man sitting on a tree branch not far from him.

He activated his Sharingan and jumped up at him, knocking him off the branch.

The man was not that much older from Sasuke with blonde medium hair pulled back into a ponytail with hazel eyes. He then pulled out a katana and began to attack the Uchiha who, in his fury, activated his Chidori.

A resounding crack filled the air of birds chirping as it missed the ninja and slammed into a nearby tree.

Sasuke cursed himself mentally and felt that his oxygen was depleting so he darted away from the man towards Hinata and Shino. Quickly opening his mouth to inhale oxygen he started coughing and panted furiously.

Gasping he spoke up. "This is not working."

"Yes, but there was no need for you to go off on your own." Shino told him, briefly looking over at Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, we need to think this through."

The ninja then ran towards them, and they felt out of breath once again along with a second ninja that appeared behind Shino. The other man had short jet black hair with baby blue eyes and tapped Shino's shoulder with a menacing smile.

"I-I can't move." He announced before closing his mouth to conserve oxygen.

The man had activated his jutsu to control Shino and turned him on his teammates. He willed Shino to attack Sasuke who skillfully dodged it.

Hinata then joined in the fight to defeat the man with jet black hair when a third one appeared with fiery red hair and ebony eyes smirking at the three of them. He used a genjutsu and the entire area had become infested with poisoned snakes, scorpions and tarantulas.

They knew they had a long battle ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Sakura lay on her hospital bed which she hated doing as there were much better things to do. It was three days since Sasuke left and there were no news of Shino or Hinata which left her worried.<p>

"You can't go in like that!" A nurse exclaimed from outside her room and Sakura jumped slightly at her door being slammed open.

It was Sasuke back from the mission and the sight of him startled Sakura. He was covered from head to toe in dark crimson; it was on his clothes and dried on his skin as if he was thrown into a pool of blood.

"It's alright Anna." She spoke up causing her voice to slightly crack. Sasuke glared at the young nurse with round spectacles and closed the door behind him.

"What happened to you Sasuke-kun?"

He deactivated his Sharingan and relaxed slightly. "I completed the mission with Shino and Hinata."

"So you killed them?"

"Aa, for what they did to you I returned it tenfold." He explained, his stare as cold as ice.

To anyone else he looked he stepped out of a horror flick, covered in blood from head to toe. His expression changed to regret when he saw how Sakura looked at him: frightened.

"You must think I'm a cold blooded monster." He spoke up in the silence, turning away from her when she gripped his hand quickly.

"No, I don't think that Sasuke-kun. Even after what you did, I wouldn't think that of you." Sakura admitted, meeting his eyes when he turned to look at her.

Sasuke looked down at her clean hand gripping his dyed red with blood and saw she had no intention of pulling away.

"Sasuke-kun, we need to get you cleaned up first."

He nodded as she reached over to buzz in a nurse with her other hand. "A nurse will get you some clean clothes and you can use the staff showers, okay?"

"Aa." Sasuke answered her as she squeezed his hand slightly to assure him that she was there for him no matter what.


	18. Chapter 18

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

**_Sorry for the short length of this chapter._**

Day 18 – Dropping Your Guard

Sasuke lunged at Sakura tackling her to the grass. She laughed as his skilled fingers danced over her abdomen causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles. He smirked as tears ran down her cheeks while she pleaded between gasps for him to stop.

"S-sasuke! Please s-stop!"

To him, it was music to his ears to have her scream out his name, especially once she omitted the 'kun' since they started dating. The strength to push him back had diminished and he felt it so he stopped tickling her.

The moment he did she relaxed under him, catching her breath as her emerald eyes locked on his obsidian ones. "You promised you wouldn't tickle me during our spars."

Sasuke grinned, "Unfortunately, I enjoy it too much."

"But the neighbors will complain about the noise level again."

Leaning down towards her face he lowered his voice. "Let them. When we make love they don't question it be it day or night."

Her cheeks flushed as she playfully smacked his arm. "S-Sasuke!"

Chuckling, he stood up and held out his hand which she gladly took. Sasuke pulled her up effortlessly from the grass and they dusted themselves off.

Sakura walked over to the porch in their backyard and sat down, taking off her shoes. He followed suit and shadowed her into the living room. Then he scooped her into his arms bridal-style when she dropped her guard.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

He grinned at her. "We're going to make the neighbors complain this time."


	19. Chapter 19

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

Day 19 – Rusty

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond - haired man scarfing down his fourth bowl of ramen. "What did you say?"

Naruto slurped up the last of the broth by tipping the rim to his mouth and let out a sigh of content. "Ahh, so delicious."

"Not about the damn soup, about Sakura." He told him annoyed that the only thing ever on his mind was Ichiraku ramen.

"That she was proposed to by Gaara?" Naruto asked. "That news is old though, he asked her out last time she was in Suna but turned him down."

"Why was I not made aware of this?"

The Hokage-in-training raised his right eyebrow in suspicion. "I didn't know you weren't. Why are you upset about this Sasuke? It's not like you and Sakura are an item."

Sasuke relaxed his facial expression slightly and averted his eyes. "Idiot, I never said I was upset."

"You're clenching your fists so hard the knuckles turned white." Naruto said pointing to Sasuke's hands on the counter.

He relaxed them and the blood began to flow back making his hands go back to their regular shade. "I have things to do. I'm leaving."

"Sasuke, you can't go to Suna."

"Who said anything about Suna?" He snapped back at Naruto who grinned mischievously.

"Sakura is in Konoha since this morning so save yourself the trip."

"Like I care dobe." Sasuke told him before turning around and leaving Ichiraku.

* * *

><p>Sasuke brought his hand over his face and sighed in defeat. There was no way that he could ask Naruto of all people about dating advice. It seemed too desperate to him but instead of asking other people in the village at least he knew Naruto would keep it to himself.<p>

Walking up to Naruto's door in the Hokage Tower he hesitated slightly but got the courage to knock on the door. After hearing the invitation to step inside he was met with a grinning Naruto who motioned to the seat in front of his desk

"What brings you here Sasuke?"

He chose to stay silent for a few moments and sat down on the chair. "I want some tips from you about women. I'm a bit rusty."

That caused Naruto to burst out laughing. "Rusty? You haven't even kissed a woman, let alone ask one out on a date!"

"Shut up." Sasuke sneered, already regretting his decision.

"I'm just teasing you!" He exclaimed, waving his hand at the man in front of him.

"So you'll help me?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure, I've got the perfect plan!"

Sasuke stared at him in anticipation when he opened his mouth to tell him his great advice.

"First, you gotta talk to her and then...yeah that would work... listen to her and take her out for ramen... oh, and walk her home after." Naruto finished with a big smile on his face as Sasuke stared at him in disbelief.

"What the hell was that!?"

"My advice based on dating Hinata." He answered confidently when the Uchiha ran his hand over his face.

"How you managed to get married before me I'll never know..."

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto asked seeing him turning around to leave. "Are you going to take my advice?"

"...Yeah..." He replied not having the heart to say anything else.

"Then good luck, Sasuke!'

* * *

><p>Sakura was frying an omelet for dinner when she heard a knock on her door.<p>

"Who is it?" She called out, not wanting to leave it unattended on the stove.

"It's me." A voice announced from the other side of the door which she recognized immediately, causing her to smirk.

"Come in, the door's open!"

A second later she heard her door open with the sound of shoes being taken off. The creaking of the wooden floor grew louder as Sasuke appeared in the kitchen behind her.

"Why don't you lock your door?' He asked, causing her to look over her shoulder.

"I have no reason to. You show up nearly every day so I'm always expecting company."

Sasuke watched her fry up another omelet and add chunks of diced tomatoes for him. He briefly smiled without her seeing and sat down at the small two person table in the corner of her kitchen.

A few minutes later she placed his on a plate in front of him and sat down across from him with her own.

"So what's new today Sasuke-kun?" She spoke up taking a bite of hers from her fork.

"I should be asking that. What answer did you give Gaara?"

That caused Sakura to choke on a piece and coughed, placing her hand over her mouth. "H-how did you know that?"

"Who doesn't know?" He asked rhetorically.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"I won't let Gaara have you." Sasuke told her, meeting her eyes seriously.

Sakura watched him intently, seeing a flicker of hurt and jealously in his eyes of the rumors that she didn't even know were circulating in Konoha. "I don't know how you heard but I declined his offer."

His face relaxed at her answer and looked back down at his plate. "That's good. He isn't the right man for you, Sakura."

She suppressed a smile at his reply, and took another bite of her omelet. "Really? Then who would be the perfect man for me?"

Sasuke looked back up at her. "I would."

Sakura smiled at him and she watched his hand move towards her own across the table, grasping her own. She held his tightly as Sasuke smirked to himself. Rusty? Hell, he definitely was a lot better than he gave himself credit for when it came to fighting for Sakura's affections.


	20. Chapter 20

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

Day 20 – My Mistake

Sasuke felt drops of water on his face when he began to stir awake on the cold hard ground. His head was resting on soft skin and when he opened his eyes to see a blurry figure with rose-colored hair hovering above him. When his eyes adjusted, he was met with Sakura's tear-stained face and a green glow near his chest from her medical chakra.

"…Sakura."

Another drop fell onto his face from her emerald eyes as he began to lift his hand up with great difficulty.

"Sasuke-kun, you're going to be okay. Try not to move so much." She assured him, pumping more chakra into his chest.

He remembered what happened; Kaguya had turned her attack on Sakura who was trying to recover her chakra from when she and Obito had followed him into the desert dimension. When Kaguya began her attack, he had darted towards her and shielded Sakura with his own body, leaving a gaping hole in his chest.

Sasuke would never forget the look of horror that flashed across her face when he began to fall towards the ground and the sight of his blood bursting from his chest.

Looking back at Sakura and feeling her cooling chakra healing his wound, she felt his gaze on her and shifted to meet his obsidian eyes.

"It was my mistake, Sasuke-kun. I shouldn't have underestimated Kaguya."

He let out a groan of pain as he tried to lift up his hand again. Trying to ignore the pain, he succeeded and slowly reached it up to her face.

"Don't blame yourself." Sasuke told her, running his thumb under her eye to brush away another tear. "I did it of my own accord to keep you safe."

She smiled slightly and continued to seal up his chest. "Thank you Sasuke-kun, for saving me."

Sasuke grinned and felt the pain begin to diminish, feeling a lot better. "I know this must be a stupid question but will I survive?"

"Yes, you will live Sasuke-kun. I would never let you die."

"That's the same thought I had running through my mind when I ran to protect you with my life."


	21. Chapter 21

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

Day 21 – Rewind the Time

The chilly rain fell against Sasuke's face as it tilted upwards toward the sky. He opened his eyes to the sound of Naruto whooping in excitement as Kaguya was finally defeated. The rest of the shinobi from the Alliance joined in as well and the cheers were deafening to the Uchiha's ears. His eyes scanned the battlefield seeing that there were countless bodies scattered on the ground; some dead and others injured.

From Konoha he saw that familiar faces gathered towards them. Hinata and Naruto were embracing a few feet from him with smiles on their faces. Everyone was safe from what he could see from where he stood but one person.

Sasuke's eyes scanned the field for a rose-haired woman that just moments before their enemies were defeated, took a blow for both him and Naruto. Since she had the regenerative ability she took it upon herself to distract Kaguya with her body, allowing an opening for Sasuke and Naruto to finish her off once and for all. Sakura was then flung behind Kaguya quite a distance away from them but she should have shown up by now.

'Where are you Sakura?' He thought, walking toward the direction of where he thought she could have been thrown.

Sasuke limped slightly with his left foot, he was certain that it had fractured from the fight but he paid it no mind. After walking a short while across the battlefield, he saw a flash of pink in the distance through the now pouring rain.

Feeling his heart clench in his chest he sped up slightly, nearly losing his balance over the rocky terrain. Getting closer he saw that it was Sakura lying on the ground with wounds and cuts on her body. Her eyes were closed and her hair was splattered on her face with streaks of crimson in it.

"Sakura." He called, kneeling down beside her but there was no response.

It was then that he felt a surge of fear overwhelm him and he reached out with his left hand to touch her cheek with his fingertips. She was like ice to the touch and he cursed himself for finding her too late.

Sasuke moved his hand to her shoulder and shook her gently. "Sakura! Please open your eyes!"

She was silent and didn't move. "Sakura, please be alive. I have so much to tell you."

It sunk in that she was gone and he clenched his right fist before striking the ground next to him. Tears welled up in his eyes and he growled in anger that he couldn't save another important person.

He leaned forward and rested his head on her abdomen while his hands grasped her side. Regrets filled his thoughts of how he wanted to drop the facade of not caring about her all these years and take her into his arms like in that desert dimension. He wanted to beg her for forgiveness and stare into those glimmering emerald eyes again.

The rain continued to fall on them relentlessly but his cries drowned out the sound of it against the ground.

"Sasuke-kun..." A weak voice whispered next to him. He barely heard it, but was unsure if it was wishful thinking. When he heard it again, he knew he wasn't imaging it.

"Sasuke-kun, you're heavy..."

With her choice of words it was like time had rewound to when they were in Mist, in the exact situation but reversed. He then felt a hand rest on his head and his heart raced with excitement. It was the voice he never thought he would hear again.

Lifting up his head to look at her face, her tired emerald eyes glistened in the rain. "Sakura, you're-"

"Yes, I'm alive and well." She said, but her pained face gave her away.

"I need to get you to a medic fast. I couldn't feel any chakra coming from your body." Sasuke told her as he leaned down to scoop her in his arms.

Sakura nodded slowly and allowed him to carry her. Immediately, she noticed the limp in his leg and stared up at him.

"You're hurt."

"I can handle this. Your injuries are more important."

"I sealed the majority of the damage but it expended my chakra nearly to the end."

Sasuke looked down at the blood staining her shirt before trailing them to her eyes. They were the opposite of the ragged state her body was in as he neared a medical camp.

"Sasuke, is it over?"

"Aa." He responded earning a smile from her.

"I'm glad. There were one too many lives lost in this war." She then groaned in pain and met his worried eyes.

"You should refrain from speaking until you receive medical treatment."

Sakura obliged and remained silent until she was brought into a large brown tent where other injured ninjas lay on beds while nurses tended to them.

Before Sasuke could speak, Ino had spotted them when she turned around.

"Oh my God, Sakura!" She exclaimed and they saw that the person she was tending to was Shikamaru. He looked alright except for the bandages wrapped around his abdomen with a few scrapes and bruises on his arms that they could see.

Ino motioned to an empty bed two beds away from Shikamaru. "Put Sakura down here and we'll take care of her."

Sasuke laid her down gently while Ino immediately began working on her while he sat down to the chair next to the bed. He watched Ino cut her shirt off her and stare at the slightly open wound on Sakura's chest.

"Were you stabbed with something? It doesn't look like a sword." Ino asked, seeing the wound was slightly thicker and that it had pierced through to her back.

"Yeah, Kaguya's hand."

"And only a few inches closer and your heart would have been ripped out."

Sakura nodded as Ino began treating her with her chakra, stopping every so often to make sure that she had sealed anything that needed to be.

"Alright, that's done. Now you need to rest for a few days and fortunately you'll only have a small scar on your back from Kaguya."

"Thank you Ino. I'll be fine; there are others in need of more medical help." Sakura said as she tried to sit up but was met with her friend's glare.

"Sakura, I said to rest. I don't want to see you get up from that bed." Ino ordered before shifting her eyes to Sasuke. "You're next, lay down on the bed next to hers."

"Aa." He said lying down while Ino rolled up his pant leg.

She saw that his bone was shifted in his calf when she ran her chakra through his leg. "I need to realign your bone. It's baffling how you can still walk on it. Wasn't it extremely painful?"

"Yes, but I've had worse."

Ino positioned her hands over his calf. "Ready?"

"Just get it over with."

A resounding crack echoed along with a snarl from Sasuke. Ino then pumped her chakra into his calf and sealed the bone, allowing him to feel the pain dissipate as quickly as it came.

"Give it a few hours and you should be okay." She told him. "And watch Sakura so she doesn't run off okay?'

He nodded and sat up, looking over at the rose-haired woman next to his bed. She had fallen asleep from exhaustion and quietly breathed in and out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke laid back down and rolled onto his shoulder to watch her sleep. Not long after he too drifted off to sleep.<p>

When he awoke in the morning, he saw that Sakura wasn't there in the bed next to his. Sasuke jolted towards the opening of the tent, nearly knocking into Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

"Sakura is gone."

Hinata saw the worry in his eyes. "Ino took her back to Konoha because her condition stabilized hours ago."

"What time is it?"

"It's nearly 2 PM. Ino didn't want to wake you since you were exhausted and instead told me to let you know Sakura's whereabouts."

"Thanks."

Sasuke arrived back to Konoha in the middle of the night and wasted no time heading towards the hospital. He ignored the nurses telling him it was past visiting hours as he took each clipboard from their hands to find Sakura's room. After the third one he saw her file along with the room number: 103.

Opening the door he saw Sakura sitting on the bed staring out of her window. Without turning to look in his direction she parted her lips. "I thought you said you were done of the night."

Hearing no response she looked towards the door and saw that it was Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke-kun. I thought you were the nurse that was here not long ago."

Replying with a soft grunt he walked over to her bed and sat on the chair next to it. She smiled to herself because it was as if he was still the same Sasuke she knew from three years ago.

"Why did you come here so late? Shouldn't you be heading home?" Sakura asked puzzled when he grasped his hand in hers.

"I am home."

"The hospital? But Tsunade has an apartment for you set up."

He shook his head as he stood up and embraced her against his chest, allowing her to smile at his words. "It doesn't matter. It could be the apartment, the hospital, hell; it could even be our training ground from when we were Genin. Home to me is where you are next to me. Nothing will ever change that."


	22. Chapter 22

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

Day 22 – Exposed

It was a typical day for Sasuke as he watched the fire crackle in the darkness. His features were illuminated in the dark night as he growled in frustration.

His teammate, Sakura, was nowhere to be seen though she said she wouldn't be gone for long. Even though he knew that she could handle herself, inside he was still worried about her safety; especially out here in the middle of nowhere.

Sasuke stood up and headed east from the camp they had set up; in the same direction she had headed. He walked for a few minutes before encountering a steep path that led up towards a dense forest.

Instinctively, he darted up the path to quickly find her when he felt the temperature drop the more he climbed. A faint sound of splashing drifted into his ears as he saw crude steps carved out in the grey stone in front of him.

He proceeded up them to find Sakura relaxing in a deserted hot spring. Sasuke's eyes shifted towards her clothes that hung on an old wooden bench near the steps along with her undergarments.

A sigh of content escaped from her lips which caused him to focus his attention directly on her. Sasuke eyes trailed from the back of her head to her smooth shoulders. Unable to stop his curiosity he continued on to her lower back where the water rested.

Sakura inhaled and sunk into the water which snapped Sasuke out of his gaze. He inched closer towards the hot spring when she lifted herself up out of the water only to stare straight at Sasuke.

Immediately sinking back to the water to hide, she realized that she just exposed her body to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, how long were you standing there?"

He remained silent as his eyes locked with hers.

"Answer me, Sasuke!"

Flinching slightly at her dropping the 'kun' whenever she was mad, he replied back hesitantly. "...Long enough."

She brought up her hand from under the water to push back her wet locks. "So you saw everything?"

Sasuke nodded. "It wasn't intentional Sakura; I was worried about you since you were gone for so long."

Sakura relaxed at his words and decided to let it go since he was genuinely concerned about her whereabouts. She was partly at fault for not paying attention and letting him know where she had gone off to.

It was then that Sasuke pulled his shirt off over his head and her eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

"Joining you." He replied honestly. "I could use some relaxation for my sore muscles."

"Can you wait until I'm done first?"

Sasuke ignored her question and reached down towards his pants which made her immediately turn around.

"But it will be cramped in here; it's not like the hot springs at home." She told him, which wasn't a lie but Sakura hoped it would cause him to change his mind.

The thought of sharing a hot spring together with Sasuke not only made her nervous but also excited. Deep down she still harbored feelings for the Uchiha but as to what he felt, she didn't know. At times he would show great concern for her while other times their interactions would be as if they were friends, nothing more and nothing less.

The sound of the water sloshing made her aware that he had climbed in and she saw that it had rose an inch more.

"Sakura." Sasuke called out to her but she didn't dare to turn around.

Miffed that she ignored him, he inched closer to her and grasped her arm beneath the surface of the water, making her face him. The action surprised Sakura and then he tugged gently so that she was pressed against his chest.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said into his chest when she felt his hand rest on her lower back.

Lifting her head up to face him, Sasuke dipped his head down to her lips and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered shut at his action, feeling his mouth move against hers. She in turn moved hers as well, enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers.

She parted her lips slightly and he took it as an invitation, pressing his tongue inside. Their tongues rubbed against each other as she let out a moan of pleasure feeling his other hand roam her body.

Sakura grasped the back of his head to pull them closer together, pushing her flush against his naked chest. He groaned and turned them around so that her back was pressed against the cool stone.

Sasuke moved his lips down to her neck and sucked, wanting to mark her as his.

"Hmm, Sasuke-kun..."

Her aroused voice pushed him to the edge and he grasped her butt, pushing her towards him.

"Sakura..." He growled huskily, his hooded eyes locking with hers.

"…I regret not telling you this sooner. I love you, I always have."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."


	23. Chapter 23

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

Day 23 – A Hot Cup of Tea

"A hot cup of tea" had become their secret code whenever they wanted to spend some time alone with each other without their friends interfering, mostly Naruto.

It started shortly after they started dating and a few weeks before anyone had caught on. Sakura was out shopping for vegetables with Sasuke so they could make some soup for dinner when Ino had run into them.

"Sakura, what a coincidence to run into you and Sasuke together!" She said suspiciously, eyeing the two of them.

"I needed to buy some ingredients and Sasuke was out as well, right?" Sakura explained looking over at Sasuke innocently.

Nodding, he simply grunted and walked a few steps away from Sakura towards a basket filled with ripe tomatoes.

Ino shrugged and decided to move on much to their relief.

* * *

><p>Sasuke carried the grocery bag towards her apartment in comfortable silence when a loud yell caused them both to flinch.<p>

"Hey!" Naruto yelled from behind them, waving haphazardly. "What are you two doing?"

"What's it look like?" He answered, lifting up the grocery bag.

"That's awfully considerate of you to carry her groceries. Are you gonna invite me to dinner sometime Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, next time. And bring Hinata with you." Sakura offered earning a look from Sasuke.

The three walked to Sakura's front door and Sasuke followed her in naturally much to Naruto's surprise. "Oi, let's go Sasuke. I wanna spar with you."

"Next time."

"Yeah, I invited Sasuke-"

"For Ramen?" Naruto asked, hopeful that he would have some as well.

"No...uh...tea." Sakura said, for lack of a better excuse.

"Tea?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow.

Sasuke played along, "Yes, a hot cup of tea."

"Why?"

"He likes tea."

Naruto scratched his head. "I'd rather drink ramen but to each their own huh?"

* * *

><p>A few days later Sakura was sparing with Naruto as Sasuke watched nearby with his back leaning against a large tree. He watched her punch Naruto square in the gut while barely dodging his right hook.<p>

They continued their taijutsu match, without using their chakra just like Lee, in order to improve their fighting skills.

Exhausted, Naruto and Sakura punched in unison so that their fists collided with a resounding crack. Sasuke leaned forward and watched the two of them carefully as Naruto bit down on his lip and yelled in pain.

"Dammit, my right hand is broken!"

He pulled away and grasped his hand in his left one as Sakura shook her own hand. Flexing it, she observed the red mark on her right knuckle but aside from that she was alright.

Sasuke walked towards the two of them as Sakura took Naruto's hand in hers and began to heal it.

"Sakura-chan, you're getting stronger in Taijutsu then me and Sasuke without using chakra."

She smiled at Naruto as she finished healing him. He cracked his knuckles and clenched it. "Alright, ready for round two?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto before his gaze moved to Sakura as she healed her own hand this time. "That's enough for today Naruto."

"Why? Do you have plans, Sakura?"

She glanced over at Sasuke before nodding at Naruto. "Yes, I am-"

"-Having a hot cup of tea with me right?" Sasuke finished for her but Naruto just smiled.

"Boy, you two really like that tea huh? Okay, then some other time then, okay?"

The two of them nodded as Naruto bid them goodbye and headed back to Konoha. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"So 'a cup of tea' is our code word now?"

Smirking he wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped his head down to give her a kiss. "Why not? I don't see the harm in it."

"Alright." Sakura agreed as they shared another kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

Day 24 – Glory

Sasuke observed the bundle of joy in his arms intently as the baby's emerald eyes squinted in happiness at his rocking motion. He ran his hand gently to move the ebony bangs out of his son's eyes as Sakura watched the scene before her from across the dark lit room.

She knew that Sasuke was great with kids after he had decided to become a Jounin at the Academy but not to this extent. He hardly left their son's side and constantly made sure that his family was safe and happy.

Leaning against the doorframe, she saw that Itachi's eyes had fluttered closed with a faint breathing to signal that he had gone into a peaceful slumber. Sasuke gently placed him into the crib and turned around to see Sakura.

"You need your rest, why didn't you stay in bed?" He whispered as she walked over to him.

"I was up anyway so I decided to check on Itachi too."

His eyes trailed from hers back to his son's as he placed his hand on the crib's barrier. "You know, I always thought that my greatest glory would have been getting revenge for my clan but I was foolish."

She parted her lips slightly as her hand sat on top of his. Sasuke looked at her and grasped her hand in his. "But I know that my greatest glory of all was falling in love with you and starting a family."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke brought her closer to him gently and placed his other hand on her abdomen. "Thank you Sakura for giving me a loving family once again and for forgiving me of my sins."

"I never lost faith in you Sasuke."

He gently lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers. "I know I rarely say this but I love you Sakura."

"And I love you Sasuke."

Itachi cooed in his slumber as they walked back toward their room before Sasuke stole once more glance at his son.

"Do you think we'll have a daughter this time?" Sakura asked as she lay down on the bed.

"I'm not sure but as long as he or she is healthy it won't matter. Even if it is a girl I hope she would have pink hair."

Sakura widened her eyes. "We were lucky Itachi didn't inherit my hair!"

He chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "I like your hair Sakura. I always have."

"Really?"

"Yes." He replied honestly, running his hand through her soft hair that had grown slightly past her shoulders. She closed her eyes and before he knew it Sakura fell into a deep sleep.

Moving his hand to her stomach, he whispered. "Please be born with your mother's hair, okay?"


	25. Chapter 25

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

Day 25 – The Other Side of the Wall

Sakura leaned against the cold stone wall with the right side of her body as she formulated ideas for escaping this place. She lifted her head slightly to look up at the iron bars in front of her as a guard slept in a chair near her cell about twenty feet away.

The sound of the chains on the other side had alerted her as she placed her eyes on her own bound hands. If it wasn't for the chakra binds she could have freed herself already with her strength.

"Sakura." A muffled voice called her name that she recognized without even needing to see him.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"You're awake." Sasuke said hearing her reply.

"How did we get into this situation?" Sakura asked, wondering where they went wrong in their mission.

"I was too confident and got careless. I will get us out of here, Sakura."

She smiled hearing his words of reassurance and heard his voice getting closer.

"Ever since the war I promised to protect you and I intend to follow through with it."

"I know Sasuke-kun. I have faith in you." Sakura told him as she lifted her hand and pressed it gently against the wall.

She didn't know that Sasuke sat in the same position, wanting to reach out and touch her.

"Good. Get some sleep as we need our strength for our escape."

"You already have a fool-proof plan?"

He smirked. "Of course. We will be back home tomorrow; I guarantee it."

"Alright. I'll try to get some rest." Sakura said, laying down onto the stone floor and facing the wall. Sasuke had lain down as well in the same position, pretending that he wasn't on the other side of the wall when he heard her wish him a good night.

"You too. I'll see you in the morning."


	26. Chapter 26

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

Day 26 – Staying Warm

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto spoke up, his voice echoing throughout the cave that became their shelter. He sat on the only comforter that they had managed to save when the tent buckled from the weight of the rain and the fierce wind, causing them to scramble to find a place to sleep.

"Shut it Naruto." A voice replied from behind him in a low whisper, walking past him towards the kunochi sleeping near the blond-haired man. "Let her sleep, she'll brief us in the morning."

"Since when is letting Sakura sleep a higher priority than the details of our mission for you?" Naruto asked eyeing the Uchiha who tended to the small fire near them.

Sasuke looked over at him before his eyes fell on Sakura, then onto the ANBU tattoo. "It's been a long journey and since she's our captain it's important for her to be in top form."

"It's important for us too." Naruto mumbled, crossing his arms to try to warm himself up; the fire wasn't enough for him. "Whatever, I'm getting some sleep. Good night."

Sasuke nodded and stood up walking over to the other side of the comforter to the left of Sakura. He slipped beside her and turned onto his side, wrapping his arm around her. Instinctively, she shuffled closer to his warmth so that her back was pressed against his chest. He grinned and traced her ANBU tattoo with his finger before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Ahh, the perks of being on the same ANBU team as a husband and wife." Naruto grumbled, already missing Hinata. "I wish my comforter didn't have to get wet from the storm."

"As do I, but you're welcome to sleep on the ground or I could dry off the mattress for you."

He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "You would burn it to a crisp."

"Either way it would be dry."

"Shut up Sasuke." Naruto retorted, closing his eyes causing the Uchiha to roll his eyes.

"Good night to you too."

"Both of you shut it or you'll have that 'boot camp' training with me again." Sakura snapped, their chatter stirring her awake.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes opened wide in horror. "Anything but that!"


	27. Chapter 27

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

Day 27 – Misguided

Sakura's parents sat across from her with their mouths slightly agape in their living room at the news that was just announced. They sat in uncomfortable silence as they looked at the man next to her, with his eyes fixated on them seriously.

"... What?" Mrs. Haruno breathed, looking over at her husband.

"I ask for your permission to allow me to take Sakura as my wife." Sasuke answered, bowing his head slightly to show respect and that he was serious.

"Sakura, are you pregnant?" Her father asked, narrowing his eyes at his possible son-in-law.

"No, I'm not."

Her mother sighed. "Then where is this coming from? You bring home a man after coming back from the war, that you weren't even dating, and accepted his proposal without hesitation?"

"Mom-" Sakura spoke up but was cut off.

"Especially Sasuke Uchiha, the man that tried to take your life? Your decision is misguided, Sakura."

Sasuke flinched at her mother's words but kept his composure as he lifted his head up to look at the both of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, I understand your hesitancy to accept my request however I guarantee you that this is not on a whim. Although we haven't dated I know that Sakura and I will have a happy life together."

Her father raised an eyebrow. "You can't be sure of that and how can I trust you to protect her when you tried to kill her previously?"

"I apologize for my wrongdoing. I was blinded by revenge for my clan and family so I tried to rid an obstacle on my path. But I my body hesitated when I realized what I was about to do."

Sakura looked down when she felt her hand being held by his and her parents saw it too.

Looking up at them she pleaded. "Mom and dad, please give us your blessings. This is all I ask for."

Her parents looked at each other with worry in their eyes. Mrs. Haruno looked over at her daughter. "Then let's instead observe the two of you. We'll see how your relationship will grow within the year and decide then whether Sasuke is the right choice."

At least it wasn't an outright 'no' from the two of them but they didn't have a choice. Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura next to him.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright with my parents terms?"

Nodding he let a smile cover his face. "Yes, I am happy that it wasn't an outright rejection so I can work harder to prove that I am serious about our marriage."

Her father cleared his throat making everyone in the room look at him. "Now that that's settled I think the mood should be lifted don't you think?"

The three watched him as he stood up and gestured towards Sasuke. "I challenge you to a sparring match. If you win then I'll accept that you can at least protect my little girl."

"And if I lose?" Sasuke asked, standing up as well.

"Then I simply won't acknowledge you. Are you up for the challenge?"

He grinned at her father. "If it means that I'm one step closer to earning your respect then I accept."


	28. Chapter 28

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

Day 28 – When the Power Fails

Sakura sat with Sasuke on the floor at a small table across from each other at an inn. They were on a mission in Mist in the only single room that was available and sat in a comfortable silence together.

She looked over the mission scroll as Sasuke side glanced at her every few minutes. A loud crack broke the silence above them causing them to cast their eyes toward the ceiling.

"Sounds like a thunderstorm is starting." Sakura mused, rolling up the scroll.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in agreement as he watched her stand up from the floor to walk towards the window when another loud crack resounded, making the power go out.

In the pitch black darkness Sakura groaned as she wanted to read her medical scroll next that she had brought with her.

Fumbling in the dark to try to make it back to the table, she tripped on a part of the tatami mat sticking up near where Sasuke was sitting. She yelped in surprise as she felt her body fall and braced herself for the impact.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan to detect her chakra and saw her fall towards him. He caught her just in time as she fell on top of him.

"You alright?" He asked, in a slightly concerned tone as she nodded into his chest.

"I am thanks to you Sasuke-kun."

Sakura tried to get up but his arms were around her waist keeping her against him and she blushed at their scandalous position.

Her legs were at his side and she was sitting on top of him in the darkness. But what surprised her was that he kept hold of her sides.

He must have sensed it so he loosened his grip slightly. "I'd rather you not walk around in the darkness to prevent injuries to the both of us."

She lifted her head slightly to stare into his red eyes which provided the only dim source of light. It was dead silent in the room except for the thunder and pouring rain outside of their room.

Sakura tried to change her position on top of him but he moved his hands to her hips to steady her. "I rather you not squirm on top of me, Sakura."

That caused her to blush once more as Sasuke sat up and it nearly knocked her off him. Reflexively, she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing their faces a few centimeters apart.

The action made the two of them freeze at what she had done but Sakura felt him relax and chuckle huskily. His right hand was placed on the small of her back while the other sat on her hip.

"You really are something, Sakura."

"I didn't do it on purpose." She defended feeling his thumb starting to rub a circle on her hip.

"I never said I disliked it."

Sakura stared at his crimson eyes and saw that they were nearing her face when she felt soft lips cover her own. He moved gently against them as her eyes fluttered shut, and she returned the kiss.

They parted their lips allowing their tongues to gain access as they rubbed against each other. Sakura let out a moan of pleasure as his hand trailed up her back sending a shiver, up towards her bra clasp. With a slight flick it was unhooked, making it fall down around her abdomen.

She grasped the back of his head to deepen the kiss, making him groan aggressively and feeling him harden against her. Sasuke reached his hand up her shirt toward her left breast when a blinding light illuminated the room. The power had returned and it burned their eyes.

Shielding them with their hands, so that they could adjust to the light, they squinted towards the door when it was flung open.

There was the owner, a round older woman with salt and pepper hair pulled into a bun, with a look of concern on her face.

"The lights are back on but were there any injuries-" She paused, staring at the scene before her. There was Sakura, sitting on Sasuke and looking slightly disheveled.

"Glad to see that the two of you are fine."

Sasuke moved his hand away, now already adjusted to the light as Sakura lowered her head to avert her gaze.

"Yes, thank you for your concern but may we have some privacy?" He asked as the woman smiled, knowing for sure that he had locked the door when they first got here.

"Of course. I wish you a pleasant evening but if you two are a couple why so adamant about getting separate rooms earlier?"

Sakura blushed as the woman closed the door in confusion allowing them to be alone again.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair as Sakura picked up her black lacy bra and proceeded to get off him. Quickly, he grasped her wrist pulling her back on top of him.

"Where are you going?"

"I-"

"I'm not letting you go tonight Sakura."

He pressed his lips to hers again as another crash caused the power to go out. Sasuke and Sakura broke the kiss as he stared at her.

"I'll barricade the door first, okay?"


	29. Chapter 29

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

Day 29 – Tattoo

Sasuke lay next to Sakura as she slept soundly on their bed. He had woken up in the middle of the night and had been watching her for the last ten minutes. Sakura's face was content as she snuggled deeper into his warmth earning a smirk from him.

Falling in love with her was something that Sasuke never thought was possible with all the sins he had committed. After the war ended, he had wanted to flee in order to stay away from prison or a possible death sentence but he couldn't do it.

After reuniting with Sakura and seeing her smile at him once again he wouldn't dare to give her more grief. Instead he went back to Konoha with her and was prepared for any punishment the Hokage and the Council would deem fit for his crimes.

Luckily, he had avoided prison and was put on probation from participating in any missions for a year. On top of that he was forbidden from participating in the next Chunin exam and could not leave Konoha for an 'undisclosed' amount of time that would be decided by the Hokage.

To Sasuke it didn't matter as long as Sakura was there with him. He would get worried though when she had to leave the safety of the village for missions for medical or special purposes because he could not be there to protect her.

Now four years later he was married to Sakura and climbed the ranks to Jounin where he now had his own team of Genin assigned to him.

At first he was baffled that he would be considered for it due to his past, but Tsunade insisted that he take a chance to nurture the future generation of ninjas.

Sakura let out a sigh in his arms and he brushed her hair back with his free hand. With the same hand, he trailed it down her cheek to her upper arm to the permanent mark under his palm.

The ANBU symbol was dark in contrast to her pale skin even in the darkness. He brushed it gently with his thumb and smiled to himself.

Just like the tattoo on her arm, she too had engraved herself on his heart, where she would remain forever. His eyes trailed down towards her abdomen which was slightly protruding but a faint sound from the next room had made him break his gaze.

It caused Sakura to stir slightly. "...Sasuke."

"Shh, go back to sleep, I'll check up on him." He whispered as she nodded sleepily.

He pressed a kiss to her head and stood up walking towards their son's room to lull him back to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

Day 30 – It All Comes Back to This

Sakura ran through the streets of Konoha as the rain heavily came down from the night sky. She had gotten into an argument with Sasuke about their future and ran out of their apartment in anger. Taking one glance behind her, Sakura saw no one in the darkness; he hadn't come after her at all.

"I knew it." She spoke to no one in particular when she realized just where she had run to. Sakura walked up to the bench where she and Sasuke last spoke before he left Konoha.

Leaning down to touch the cool and wet bench, she ran her fingers over it when she heard splashing footsteps getting closer to her. Looking up past her soaked bangs, she saw Sasuke running towards her with a concerned look on his face.

"Sakura, why did you run off?"

"Why ask the obvious?" She retorted, standing up straight to look over at him.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. "It's because I have no clue. One minute we're talking about marriage and the next you're yelling at me before storming off."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It's because you don't want to get married, Sasuke."

He sighed at her, realizing that she was extremely angry because she dropped the suffix at the end of his name. "I never said that, Sakura."

Sakura remained silent as he continued to speak.

"I do want to get married with you, Sakura. There is no one else I could imagine spending the rest of my life with. The reason that I was hesitant was due to the timing and the hectic year that we've had."

She considered his words. He was correct; they both were away on separate missions several times this year that they barely could spend some time together. When she would come back home, he would be out the door on a mission for two to four weeks at a time and vice-versa. The last few months settled down and they were together nearly every day except when she was working nights at the hospital.

"You're right; I don't know what came over me Sasuke-kun." Sakura spoke up, as a smile spread to his lips.

"I understand, so many of your friends are getting married and you don't want to be left behind." Sasuke explained, earning a nod from her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun for taking it out on you."

He shook his head. "And I'm sorry for making you wait so long. Let's go home Sakura."

She watched him outstretch his hand and she happily took it, as he pulled her towards him into an embrace. His eyes then fell onto the bench behind her and he glared at it. Sakura felt him tense and pulled back slightly to look at his face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's that damn bench. So it all comes back to this again, huh?" Sasuke answered, earning a laugh from her.


	31. Chapter 31

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**This is my first time participating in SasuSaku month so please be gentle when reviewing!**_

**_I will try to update everyday but there are no guarantees._**

Day 31 – Three Wishes

Sakura smiled as she walked hand in hand with Sasuke in the center of Konoha. He kept a firm yet gentle grip as he looked at a vendor selling ripe tomatoes. She watched him intently of how much he had changed and yet still stayed the same Sasuke that she had known since she was younger.

To her, all her wishes were granted that Sakura had hoped for the past three years. The first was that he would come back to Konoha with her right after the war ended.

Although he was hesitant at first he made the decision to do so as he missed his home and teammates. Sasuke never wanted to be alone anymore and slowly he was getting over the nightmares of his past.

Her second wish was that Sasuke would acknowledge her as a woman which he had done a few months later. Naruto had to shove him in the right direction but nevertheless Sasuke had asked her out on a date and they had stayed together ever since.

The third and final wish was to start a family with Sasuke which was in the process of coming true. Sakura was two months pregnant which came to shock to her parents but they were just as overjoyed as they were.

Sasuke looked up from the tomatoes and saw Sakura staring at him with a content expression. "You look as if a genie had granted three wishes for you."

She laughed. "I guess you could say that."

"Do you have any more?"

She shook her head. "I think I won't get more than three in my lifetime but I am happy with the life I have with you. I wouldn't need any more wishes."

"Sakura, if you have any thing you wish for don't hesitate to tell me."

"You'll grant any wish?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes and as many as you want."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's a wrap for SasuSaku month!<strong>_

_**Thank you everyone that read and reviewed my stories.**_

_**It was my first time participating and at times the prompts really got me to think about what I should write but it was a great experience!**_

_**I will continue to post more SasuSaku fics that I have already completed but need to be proof-read before I post them!**_


End file.
